


The Cookies Don't Lie

by Xirayn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, mention of Klance, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirayn/pseuds/Xirayn
Summary: Based on the prompt from @multifandom-mayhem over on Tumblr:Lance asks Hunk if he has a crush on anyoneHunk: .... uhhhHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA





	The Cookies Don't Lie

Lance had no idea where Hunk had gotten peanuts, but he had. He had then modified one of the food goo machines to process them into peanut butter. Now he was using that peanut butter to make cookies. Really, it was all pretty telling as far as Lance was concerned.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance greeted as he sauntered into the kitchen, feigning ignorance as he leaned against the counter. “What’re you making?”

“Peanut butter cookies,” Hunk answered, none the wiser to any of his friend’s ulterior motives. He scooped balls of dough onto a cookie sheet. “I had some free time and thought we could all use a treat.”

“Cool.” Lance eyed the neat rows of cookies already cooling on a baking rack. They did look good, perfectly golden brown with uniformed hash marks pressed into them. A sweet peanut smell wafted from them and the batch currently in the oven. “Need me to go milk Kaltenecker?”

Hunk shook his head as he placed the last scoop of dough onto the sheet. He set the scoop aside to roll the globs into balls in his large, surprisingly dexterous hands. He finished off by coating the dough ball in sugar before setting it back on the sheet and moving onto the next one. “We have plenty from the automated system.”

Lance made a sound of affirmation before they lapsed into a comfortable silence as he watched Hunk finish the dough by pressing hash marks into them. Part of him wished that there wasn’t so much of the Castle that was automated. It left him too much time to himself, especially with Keith off doing Blade of Marmora things and Hunk and Pidge being science buddies.

Speaking of which-

“So,” he started out without any attempt at subtlety, “we’ve been meeting a lot of people with all these diplomacy missions. You got a crush on anyone?”

Hunk stopped mid press. “I don’t have a crush on anyone. Does it seem like I have a crush on anyone? Really, I think you’re the one with a crush on someone.”

“Dude.” Lance gestured to the cookies.

Hunk’s attention turned guiltily to the cookies with a blush coloring his cheeks. “Ok, I might have a little crush on someone. You do too, though.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I am not subtle about my crush on Allura.”

Hunk smirked, glad to have turned the tables. “I meant Keith.”

“What?” Lance’s voice broke as he jumped up, voice breaking as he sputtered. “I do not have a crush on Keith! I just like bothering him and hanging out with him and want to make him happy and think…” Realization cut off Lance’s line of thought. His eyes widened as his jaw sent slack. “Oh, quiznack. I have a crush on Keith.”

Hunk gave a sage nod. “Glad to hear you say it.”

“Yeah, well, you have a crush on Pidge!” Lance pointed an accusatory finger at Hunk before sweeping it to the cookies.

A defeated sigh escaped past Hunk's lips. He cast a guilty look at the cookies. “Fine. The cookies don't lie. I have a crush on Pidge.” The timer going off saved him from having to look at Lance as he deftly pulled the finished batch out and replaced it with the ones he had just scooped out. Lance was still looking at him expectantly, causing him to shift and avert his gaze. “I don't know if it's a serious crush,” he continued, idly scratching his jaw, “but I like being Team Punk and wish it involved more cuddling.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You wish everything involved more cuddling.”

“Ok, fair,” Hunk conceded. “I'm just happy when I'm with her and I like doing things with her and she’s so smart and I admire and respect her so.much. Also, when she laughs, her nose crinkles up a little bit and my heart stops. Wait.” He looked up suddenly, eyes widening  in alarm. “That's normal right? I don't have a heart murmur, do I?”

“No, that's pretty normal from my experience.” Lance strode over to the cookies and picked one up for inspection. “So what's the plan? Shower her with cookies?”

Hunk nodded. “And never say anything about it ever.”

“Lame.” Lance put the cookie down. He wasn't a big fan of peanut butter, but if he was he would probably instantly be in love. “I bet she wants Team Punk to involve more cuddles.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” Hunk busied himself by setting a new timer and rearranging the baked cookies on the cooling racks. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way and things get awkward and then we can’t form Voltron and then we won’t be able to defend the universe and-”

“Hunk,” Lance interrupted, “stop.” He placed a hand on Hunk's arm, effectively stilling his friend and drawing his attention away from the cookies. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and steady to soothe the downward spiral of Hunk's thoughts. “What if she does feel the same way?”

Hunk pondered that thought for a moment before almost cautiously answering, “I suppose not much would change. We’d still do projects together and goof around and I’d still carry her to bed when she falls asleep at her computer. I guess it would just involve cuddling and maybe kisses and any other mushy stuff that she’s comfortable with.”

“I’d like that,” a familiar voice said, causing Hunk to freeze. Realization fully hit when he saw the smirk spread across Lance’s face, though it was more happy than smug; maybe a little wistful.

“I’m going to go call Keith,” Lance said. He patted Hunk’s shoulder as he passed and Hunk just caught the fist bump he and Pidge tried to sneakily exchange. Then Lance was gone, and Hunk was left alone with Pidge and a bunch of peanut butter cookies.

“You made me peanut butter cookies?” Pidge asked.

Hunk nodded. Like a dream, she moved over to him and took his hand. She pulled on it just enough to indicate she wanted him to lean down and placed a kiss on his cheek when he complied. 

“Thanks.” She squeezed his hand before letting go to grab a cookie with an impish little grin. It made Hunk's heart skip a beat and he was completely fine with that. “You’re still wrong about modulating.”

Hunk broke out of his daze to scoff at her, happiness bubbling up into a smile. “Sure, if you’re into wasting keystrokes.”


End file.
